Crazy Queen Bitch
by Twiggy85
Summary: she wasn't Harley Quinn she wasn't even DR Harleen Quinzel she was born Isabella Swan but after James attack things change she can feel it, she even try's to control it but there is something in her trying to come out, what is it? its CRAZY that's what it is, but something happens & it takes over completely what happened when she meets MR CRAZY himself.


so he did it, dad finally got married to sue Clearwater, they come back of their honeymoon 3 weeks ago and tonight is there first council meeting where they are telling dad about shape shifters, I asked them not to I told sue that she would be putting dad in danger if he fount out about vampires but she just said its fine and that he would be protected as he's married to her and it entitles him to know now what ever she's just like her daughter a bitch.

my names Isabella Swan I'm 18 I've just finished school, and started university I'm studying psychiatric medical degree after everything that I have been through with the Cullen and finding out about vampires i wanted to know how the mind worked and how it worked when you was a criminal, and i part of it was my own sick curious mind, after i got bit by James i felt odd but i could never say really why i had suspicions why but never a hundred percent, i think it was the bite as my armed ached and was colder than the just of me i don't think Edward sucked all the venom out and i changed slightly my appearance and senses i didn't trip over anymore, i think that's why jasper bit me so i would change he knew something was happening, but Edward only went and sucked it out again, then dumped me a few days after my birthday, saying he didn't want me and love me, see i believe him, after thinking about it i know he didn't leave me cos i was human he left me as my blood changed cos of the venom and my blood didn't sing to him anymore. i think it was all a set up to leave me and jasper attack was his last ditch attempt to help me.

so i now i have no loyalty to the Cullen's well maybe jasper but none of the rest, so I decided to tell all the shape shifters about them they know about them of course but not about any powers,

me and dad are at the bonfire he sitting with sue and I'm of on my own cos I'm vamp girl as i went out with Edward and they don't like vamps, so i'm listening to them tell dad about shifters and he doesn't believe billy till sam tells paul to shift, ive seen it before it doesn't surprise me but dad looks like he shit himself i just laugh out loud which probably isn't the best thing to do cos now he knows i knew all along ooppsss oh well i don't care anymore why should i what have they ever done for me,

"you knew Isabella, you knew about this and didn't tell me" he says to me

"hay don't shout at me, you have been friends with billy since you was a kid and he never told you about this all them years ago, hell sue knew she's a member of the council here and YOU married her and she didn't even tell you, so don't get on at me!" he just sits looking at me and reaslied that accousing me that he justed fucked our father daughter relationship up well fuck him just cos i knew before him doesn't mean i did this.

billy went on to tell him bout vampires and then the Cullen's with who they have a treaty with and why, so i just get dirty looks from him now and i just shrug at him I'm still not bothered, after he knows everything me and dad leave.

when we get home he starts having ago at me, on how i could get mixed up in all this, how this even started, so i decided to tell him everything from meeting Edward to him leaving for the week then the van crash to James attack then jaspers attack, i told him i will never be safe if the volturi ever found out i knew they would kill me and cos the shifters told him they would kill him to even though he is married into it to them it wont count and that she tired to tell billy and sue they was putting his live at risk but they didn't care, he then asked question about vampires so i told him everything he wanted to now why i sat on me own at the bonfire instead of with everyone else so i told him cos the venom in my blood smells sweet and shifters can smell it and they don't like it with them being emanys and they cant understand why i smell like it and still be human. he just sits wrapping his head around it all.

 _3 months later..._

its been 3 months since dad fount out bout everything and it all went back to normal well as normal as i could my arm still aches from James and my nake from jasper, i just got done with class's and its dark went i come out, not many people around i walk to me car, i know they is a vampire around just not who,

"i know your there vampire you had best come out" stupid i know but i don't care, i see the last person i thought i would ever see again jasper

"Jasper, w-what are you doing here?" he just looks at me,

Yes ive grown up a lot since they left and my body has changed, i no longer look like i teenage girl i look like a woman, all woman big breast hour shape figure, slim aflect build, as i started up self defence class's and then kava magna class's to combat class's and I'm the shit i tell you, I'm bad ass now, the venom heals me quick and i have super quick reflects like i vamp i have everything like a vamp not as quick running but quicker than any human ever all me senses smell touch sight hearing all like a vamp and i have two shield's physical and mental and i can control them i can feel what someone else feels courtsely of jasper and i just know where things are thanks to james tracking, then i know what someone is thinking from Edward so yeah thanks guys ha,

i even bleached my long brown hair to blonde, he still hasn't spoken yet

"wow Isabella i didn't recognise you for a few seconds there you have changed, if it wasn't for your sent i wouldn't of known it was you" he says

i just arch my eyebrow at him

"so what you doing here jasper after all this time"

"i wanted to come and apologized to you about your birthday" he says

"stop, stop right there they is nothing to apologize for jasper i know it was all a set up, i know you was only trying to help and I'm thankful for it, but don't apologize for it jasper, so what's been going on with you then" i smile at him

he tells me about the family are ok that it was just Edward and alice that made them all leave, i tell him i was hurt at first but now it doesn't bother me now i don't care anymore about them, then tells me he caught alice and Edward in bed together and that he divorced her after ripping them both to little pieces burning his dick off and her tits and hair off i just laugh at that, he's living with his brother and sister now, then asks me whats been happening so i start from when Edward dumped me i tell him everything from my powers my strength and senses and i show he too, i tell him that dad knows about vamps and hes ok with it all now,

" i bet i could even kick your ass to now major" i laugh at him "oh Isabella you will never be able to kick my ass" he tells me so in the end we decide to meet up the next day so he could train me properly,

 _3 months later..._

i've finished my first year at uni only 2 years to go, and me and jasper have been training nearly everyday i feel like i need it to let out some frustrations and we have been getting closer to we like each other and not like brother sister either, ive met his brother and sister, their cool to and both have been helping me train, I'm meeting jasper after a really stressful day some idoits think it was funny to fuck about with my truck cos i wouldn't fuck him so that got me pissed off, i really really wanted to kill him i still do but peter turned up to save me from killing them,

peter tells jasper what happened, jasper must feel how pissed i still am, so he is pushing me harder and harder I'm hitting him over and over, till i tackle him when his not expecting it and he lands on the floor with me on top of him breathing hard his eyes are black but not from hunger or anger but from lust, next thing i now he crashes his lips to mine I'm shocked he pulls away looks at me but my lust just hit the roof big time and i throw it all at him so he can feel it, next thing i now is his on top of me were kissing its rough and hard i love it, it turns me on even more, then he rips my clothes off and his are gone too, his sucking my clit and growling at how wet i am, then he thrusts his massive dick in me, fuck,

"fuck oh god fuck, more please more major harder jasper please I'm not fragile little girl I'm part vamp to you know, so fuck me please" i beg him

"you want me to fuck you vamp style humm," he growls out "yes yes fuck me" i scream out and my god dose he fuck me, that's how we started fucking and working out,

its been 6 months since we started fucking were not together like that but we love each other as friends and we both need release we need the animal fucking, we do it slow to but nothing better than rough sex with him, and were not mates and not hurting anyone so what the harm, i still need to work out as well to control my nasty temper to i had to move out of dads and into jaspers and his brothers cos i nearly killed sue,

so it was safer where jasper can help me with my emotions as i can feel other peoples, he thinks that's what it is but its not, its me all my temper i sometimes think I'm going crazy with it, like something in me needs to come out,

I'm half way though my uni degree in mental psychiatric doctoral, yeah i know funny right I'm going crazy and I'm going to help crazy people, i see the ironey in it, when one day jasper peter an charlotte comes in,

"Isabella we gotta talk to ya sugar" jasper sys to me he looks serious

"what's up, what's going on"

he tells me that the volturi found out bout me cos of Edward and Alice told them, he said they told them cos they couldn't find me cos Alice cant see me or any one ive spoken to cos of my shields, and that the best thing to do is fake my death to keep me safe, he tells me that he has got me a new identity set me up a new penthouse in New York all paid for he actually got the new id and penthouse, money, bank accounts, cars everything set up when James attacked he knew something had changed not what but he knew he would need to help me hide one day, and it seems that day has come so peter and charlotte are going to fake my death but i need to get to New York first, he tells me they have set up a false degree up in my new identity saying i passed my degree in psychiatric and I'm a doctor in it,

he tells me he's going to kill the both of them, good and that everything i need to now is at the penthouse, he even got me a brand new Ferrari California 4.3 in white, i love it,

so I'm all packed up he tells me i will see him again one day i hug him tight I'm crying cos i gotta leave him, hes always been there i tell him i love him i say bye to the other to as well, and i drive the long dive off to New York.

i follow the directions jasper gave me and park and head up to the penthouse, its massive, like what millionaires have, well according to this bank account I'm a millionaire now $30,000,000 in that account and a unlimited credit card that jaspers lawyer pays, i cant believe i even start my new job at New York Psychiatric Institute as an intern in four weeks he says in his letter everything of what happened all the info i need who to go to if any problems and a untraceable phone with his number on it only and that number will always work if he dosent answer leave a message and he'll get back to me, he tells me to try and keep calm and be good not get into any trouble, i laugh at that, he tells me he is always there for me and to live and enjoy life, lastly he tells me that he loves me and always will.

so i open the envelope up and my new identity falls out on the kitchen counter driving licence, passport, birth certificate, social security number, deeds to the penthouse my medical degree in psychiatrics everything is in here, i pick up my driving licence up to see what my new name is...

DR Harleen Maire Quinzel...


End file.
